


Understood

by Baconatore (orphan_account)



Category: Spyro the Dragon (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Zombies, Post-Spyro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 11:52:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4178805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Baconatore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spyro goes through the portal to Stone Hill and ends up in an alternate universe, where zombies roam free and openly. Along with Sparx, he had to find the source of the outbreak and how to stop it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Understood

Authors Note: Spyro is hella. I've had the game (well, its my sisters but whatever) Since 1998, and I still play it to this day. This is from the original game, therefore Cinder will not be included (as far as I know.) But lets say that Sparx and Spyro are like the 'A New Beginning' Spyro and Sparx; I think if they just talked/acted/had powers like that it would make it more interesting. So yeah! No shipping, but there will be blood and death. Just a little idea I had, hope you enjoy! (Note: This is the prologue. The fic will get longer.)

 

_**Prologue** _

 

 "Sparx, come on, I don't want to be late!"

 "I'm going as fast as I can, sorry I cant keep up with your ever increasing speeds."

 Spyro glanced back at his dragonfly friend and grinned, his teeth sharp and poking through his lips. "Yeah, yeah. But there's a picnic on Stone Hill today and since, you know I saved all the dragons from Gnasty Gnoric and all I'd like to be there."

 Sparx was huffing. Ever since the Dragon Realms were saved, he sure did get a little lazy. Besides, they didn't have to do a lot other than kill a few bad guys who had found their way back in.

 "Whatever, kid."

 Spyro kicked to a halt in front of the portal and looked around. "Huh, nobody's here. I told you we were late."

 He kicked up his wings and flew into the portal, Sparx coming after him.

 

**_Stone Hill_ **

 

Spyro flew into the realm and stretched his back legs. "Its been too long since we've been here, all that time we spent in Gnoric Gnexus trying to clean up," Spyro said, looking to the sky with wide eyes.

"Jeez! What the hell is that smell?" Sparx hissed, covering his nose with his tiny hands. "It smells like someone jumped into a fire covered in....well, poop."

 The purple dragon glanced back with a brow up. "Yeah, it seems terrible. You think the others burnt all the food?"

 Sparx shrugged and flew next to Spyro. "Or the entire place is on fire."

 He rolled his eyes.

 

 Spyro started to walk towards the 'cave' passage way that led to the part of the world that the picnic party was going to be held. His nose was scrunched up as the smell began to increase, almost to the point where he wanted to go home.

 "Crap!" Sparx growled. "I-I cant take this smell! It smells-"

 "Dead."

 "Yeah, that's surprisingly....oh my-"

 

 It was a sheep. There was a sheep before the opening of the cave, and instead of poofing to a cloud of dust and then respawning, like every other animal that was killed, it was bleeding. Its organs were strewn about and blood was pooled around it, damping the cloud-like feathery white hair that all sheep had.

 That was _not_ natural. That didn't just happen here.

 

 "S-Spyro?!"

 

 He glanced up from the body of the sheep and stepped towards the opening of the cave.

 

 Fire; and Blood. It seems like this sheep wasn't going to be the last of their problems.


End file.
